


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's hands were <i>freezing</i>.  Tatsuya wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaHimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/gifts).



> This is a really late writing trade for boredInsanity. 
> 
> I hope you like it~!

Makoto’s hands were _freezing_. Like, actually freezing. To the point of Tatsuya wanting to avoid holding them. Atsushi never had a problem with it, since his hands were always warm anyway, but Tatsuya found major problems with how cold his other boyfriend’s hands were.

“Makoto,” He started as he sat down on the couch beside the other boy. “Why are your hands so damn cold all the time?” Well, he certainly could’ve phrased that better… Too late now, he was committed to this. He was going to find out what was causing this. 

Makoto gave Tatsuya a look and quirked an eyebrow. “Tatsuya… did you just ask why my hands are cold?” He was--understandably--incredibly confused. Nobody had ever asked him why his hands were so cold, so he really didn’t have a reason. 

“Yeah, I just asked you why your hands are cold.” Tatsuya stated with a nod. “I’m curious, because I’ve never met someone whose hands are as cold as yours.” That was, of course, not counting Seijuurou; whose hands were far colder than Makoto’s. 

The other teen just rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know why my hands are so cold. Maybe it’s because I have a block of ice where my heart should be?” He said that last part teasingly, and a cocky smirk formed its way onto his face. 

“No, Makoto, the saying is ‘cold hands warm heart’.” Tatsuya corrected with a shake of his head. “It either means you’re very loving and you don’t show it, or you’re just loving in general.” He was going to opt for the former. 

Makoto, on the other hand, seemed to decide it was neither; if his facial expression said anything. “You’re delirious, Tatsuya. I’m not _loving_. You know me, I’m an asshole.” 

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Tatsuya shrugged. “but I know there’s more to it. You wouldn’t put up with my bullshit if you didn’t love me.” Pride welled up in his chest when he saw the rosy pink tint Makoto’s cheeks in embarrassment. “You know it’s true, Makoto.” 

“Okay, maybe I do love you.” Makoto huffed and crossed his arms. “But that’s one person, that doesn’t solidify your argument at all.” Anything to get out of admitting he cared, apparently. “And no, I don’t want more proof.” 

Tatsuya chuckled. “Well too bad, you’re getting more.” He smiled and leaned back against the arm of the couch. “How about this; you always tell me what a brat Seijuurou is and how impossible he is to be around, but the next thing I know you’re worrying over him like a mother cat over her kitten.” 

“Dammit, Tatsuya, I didn’t want you to bring Seijuurou into this.” Makoto grumbled. Of all the people Tatsuya could’ve thought about for proof, it had to be the redhead. He couldn’t deny--at least to himself--that he cared deeply for the younger boy, and it made it hard for him to lie about it. Not that he wasn’t going to try. “But I don’t know where you’re getting the worried mother cat from, I don’t actually care that much about him.” 

Tatsuya rolled his eyes and groaned. Why did Makoto have to be so damn _stubborn_? “Makoto…” He sighed a little bit, then tried to think of something recent he could bring up to get a worried reaction out of his boyfriend. “...Well, recently I heard he’s not been sleeping well again.” 

“What?” Makoto asked, his previous facade falling away. “When did this happen, Tatsuya?” Internally, he cursed himself for getting so worried. There was no going back now, Tatsuya was giving him a smile that said he knew how Makoto really felt. 

The shooting guard shrugged lightly and checked through his messages with Kazunari; his trustworthy source of information on the redhead. “Last week, it seems. Kazunari is trying to work through it with him right now.” He put his phone down and looked back at Makoto, smiling. “See, Makoto? You really do care.”

“Fine, maybe I care about him.” Makoto sighed. “And before you decide to embarrass me again about Atsushi, I guess I care about him too.” Finally, he just gave up. There was no winning with Tatsuya around; at least on the topic of emotions. 

“See? I knew you were a loving person, Makoto.” Tatsuya grinned, pleased with himself. “There had to have been _something_ you got from your mom, anyway. That must be it!” 

“Hey, that’s not the _only_ thing I got from her!” Makoto instantly regretted saying those words. Now Tatsuya would never let the cold hands, warm heart thing go again. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t mind, though.


End file.
